


Duos with a Demon - Alternative

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: This is the long overdue alternative ending for some. Maybe Revenant deserves a happy ending. Please check out Duos with a Demon to catch up on the story.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duos with a Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786466) by [Anonallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia). 



> :3

Revenant waited in the lower parts of the ship for what will soon be their daily little rendezvous. He ran his hands along the ship’s walls, they felt cool to the touch. It was a bit dark where they were at and usually no one came down to this part of the ship. He heard a creaking of a door and quickly turned to see Lifeline gripping her arm. She seemed to have had a worried look on her face.

“What is it?” He asked, stepping closer to her, she paused for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a note. He went to grab it, he unfolded the paper and read it to himself. 

I like you too

He glared back up at her as she winked at him. He crumpled the paper up before reaching out to grab her by her wrist and pulling her close to his body.

“You will pay for that,” he intertwined his fingers with her, bringing her hand up to his mouth, he laid what would be a kiss on her hand. He then stared back down at her. He finally had her all to himself again, and now she was all his. The burning feeling in his chest was igniting. 

Their love affair had only just begun.

* * *

“Lifeline where are you? I need your help!” Bangalore yelled as she was taking fire. Lifeline tried sprinting to the stairs to reach her, but she was grabbed by her waist and dragged into a corner of the market. Revenant pushed her against the wall roughly.

“H-Hey,” she tried to ignore the random forcefulness and lifted her gun to Revenant, but he placed his hand on top of it making her lower it.

“Lifeline, where are you?!” Bangalore’s muffled voice could be heard directly above them. Revenant slowly ran his hand down her body, feeling every dip.

“Kaleb, we can’t do that here,” she sucked in a harsh breath trying to not tremble to his touch. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Shh, let's make this quick,” he started to unfasten her pants. She covered her mouth for what was about to come, but it’s not like it mattered since there was a giant gun fight happening. He slid his hand into her pants slowly, leaned in close to her ear, “I can tell this is something you always wanted to do,” he began to roughly rub her through her panties. She gripped his arm tight, thinking that would stop him from going any further, but it only made him want to feel her more. His speed and pressure was something that she would never get used to. 

“Please,” she panted out, he moved in closer to her body, he was tightly pressed against her. His warm breath was hitting her ear as his speed was consistent. She wanted him to put a finger inside, but this was also just as effective. He could tell by her face and the sounds being made down there that she was enjoying every second of their time. She gripped his arm tighter and clenched her legs before cumming on his fingers. After she came down from her high, she slid down to the ground as he looked down at her.

“Good girl, don't worry I will give you some time to recoup before I come to kill you,” he left out of the corner. She tried to gather her thoughts before trying to rejoin her team. 

“What happened to you, girl?” Bangalore asked as Lifeline walked up the steps, she tried thinking of an excuse. “Ah doesn’t matter, just glad to see you are ok,” she slammed her hand on her back making the small girl lunge forward a bit.

* * *

  
"Do yuh know what yuh are doing?" Lifeline asked as she handed him an egg, he snatched it from her hand, accidentally crushing it. "Dude yuh know yuh got to be more gentle," she sighed before handing him another egg. He groaned before taking it gently from her hand. He cracked the egg and put the yolk in the bowl. "Yuh don't even eat, so how do yuh even remember how to bake a cake."

"Listen," he snapped his head at her, "I wanted to make a cake, I am going to make a cake, you are not going to stop me from making a cake," he growled, and she just huffed as she sat back and watched him.

"Yuh don't have to be so mean about it, geez, I was gon help yuh, but since yuh want to be so mean," she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her as he began to mix the bowl of ingredients. He was having issues gripping the bowl to not have it shatter all over her, so he was fumbling around with the mixture. "Can hold a gun, can kill people with his bare hands, can't mix a bowl of batter, interesting," Lifeline teased him, he snapped to her.

"Can you mix it then?" He asked and she gladly jumped to it. Not only did she finish mixing it, she also poured it into the pan, and placed it in the oven. She scooped up some leftover batter on her finger and tasted it, it was a nice rich chocolate taste. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's pretty good, instead of an assassin yuh should have been a baker," she slapped his arm, and he glared at her. 

"I rather shove people into ovens than cakes," he looked down at his hands, confused at why they weren't working the way that they were suppose to. He shook the feeling off as he waited with her for the cakes to be done.

* * *

“No, don't put that piece there,” Lifeline slapped Octane’s hand and he tried forcing the puzzle piece in the wrong spot again.

“I can make it fit, Che,” she slapped his hand again and he hissed. “Geez, this is soooo boring anyway, why can’t we go skydiving or something?”

“Because you barged into our house while we were putting a puzzle together,” Revenant said, picking up another piece before setting it down in it’s correct space.

“Wait, your house? Che, he is living here now?”

“Living? No, staying? Yeah, he is a pretty good roommate to have,” Lifeline shot him a smile, but he just rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Well, whatever, how long before you tell the others about your new amigo?”

“I rather her not tell the others,” Revenant said quickly, “I think it’s best we keep things between us, it’s no one’s business,” he turned to her. He noticed her smile fade as he looked over at her, Octane looked at the both of them and sighed.

“I see, well your secret is safe with me, dude. I am happy for you, hermana,” Octane smiled before trying to force the puzzle piece back in place.

“Silva! I told yuh to stop,” she slapped his hand again and he slapped her hand back. Revenant just watched as Lifeline pinned him on the ground, taking his legs off.

“Che stop! I am kidding!” He yelled out as she tossed his legs to the side. She sat on top of his back as she placed another puzzle piece into place. 

“Oh look, we might be able to finish this tonight,” she smiled at Revenant ignoring the face that his eyes were no longer bright yellow, but slowly turning reddish in color, as Octane squirmed underneath her. 

* * *

It was now later that night, and Octane had left earlier to go hang out with the guys, he offered to take Revenant, but he declined the offer. Partying was never something that interested him, and it was always better for him to spend time alone with someone he actually cared about. Lifeline finally came from the shower, and walked into her room with some of the steam making it's way into her bed room. She walked over and grabbed her brush, “Do you care that he knows?” Revenant asked holding a book, Lifeline was brushing her curls out before sitting down in their bed.

“Nah, I don’t think I do, he is family, so I would hope he would understand,” she set her brush down and took a deep breath. “It’s weird, yeah, but I am sure he will get used to it, and hey yuh two might be friends.”

“I would kill myself before I become his friend,” she crawled between his legs and hid behind his book. He sighed putting it down, and he always loved seeing her with her hair down. She had a nightgown on, and the strap carelessly was falling from her shoulder. “Are you attempting to seduce me?”

“I don’t know, is it working?” she leaned back on her heels, and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders.

“No,” she puffed out her cheeks, and tried backing up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “I lied,” he said into her neck and she giggled from the tingling sensation.

"Lying is a bad start to a relationship," she teased.

"Yes, and loving an ex assassin is already such a good move," he teased her back. She knew he caught her tongue, so he stroked her hair softly, even taking her strands in his hand and letting them fall. She just laid again his body as he continued to read his book. She eventually fell asleep on top of him, he slowly removed her from his body, and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, as his vision was becoming static like, his eyes were slightly red. He gripped the sink counter top tight, and began to grunt as he fought off the feelings, the urges that were trying to take him over. "Listen, you don't want to do this," he said into the mirror and everything suddenly stopped, his eyes regained the yellow color. He lingered in front of the mirror a little longer before returning to bed, and laying next to her. He placed a hand on her hip and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

“Y-yes, right there,” Lifeline moaned as Revenant played with her on her couch. She sat on his lap with her back against him, as he touched her. She was crying for him to put his finger inside, but he was only teasing her.

“Hm..” he ran one of his hands up to her breasts. He fondled them a bit, making her cry louder. The sounds she was making felt like they would never get old to him. He wanted to hear her more, on days they wouldn’t get to interact he would want to hear her more. 

“Kaleb, I can’t hold on..” she moaned, and before he knew it her body tensed up on his lap and she rode her orgasm. She leaned back against him, her body was spent, her breath was harsh. He removed his fingers and examined her slick, she had noticed this and grabbed his hand. She stuck his fingers in her mouth, tasting every bit of herself. While she was sucking and licking, she heard a faint groan coming from him. In shock she took his fingers out of her mouth and turned to him, he just stared at her as if that sound never escaped his voice module. 

After she cleaned up after their little session, she walked back to the couch and sat next to him. “We should go out on a date,” Lifeline said suddenly as she leaned in close to Revenant. He groaned at the thought of a date. Even as a human, dates were never his forte.

“Wouldn't it be hard to go on a date with someone that looks like this?” He was right, he is a 7 foot tall killing machine.

“This is true, but we can always put some clothes on yuh,” she gave him a very mischievous smirk and he shook his head.

“No, not going to happen, and don’t ask again,” he was firm with his decision.

“Yuh look so handsome,” Lifeline clutched his shoulder tight as they walked through the gardens late at night. He wore a black suit, dark red accented it in certain areas, fitted with a hood to help make him appear more normal. They did receive a few glances here and there, not because people knew who they were. It was mostly because it looked like a tall man on a date with a very small girl. 

“Ugh, why did I agree to this?” He groaned as she clicked her tongue in annoyance to his complaining.

“Quit yuh whining, yuh wanted to feel more human, well this is what people do,” she moved away from his body and he instantly wanted her back to clutching his arm, but he would never tell her that.

“Yeah, yeah, but I wasn’t a normal human,” he tried to ignore the feeling of wanting her grabbing onto him again.

“This is true I suppose, but yuh don’t go to be such a drag,” she nudged him with her body.

“If you don’t stop, I will drag you,” he threatened her and she just laughed. He quickly grabbed her by her hoodie and dragged her back into his arms. She tried wiggling out of his grasp, but it was too tight to escape. She eventually gave up trying to escape and rested her head against his chest. The cool breeze was a nice touch to their first date, the petals floating in the air is something Revenant could do without, but he knew that she found it to be quite pleasing. They took in each other's company until he pulled away from her, he gave her a look that she became so familiar with. She suddenly felt a vibration in her hoodie pocket, she took out her phone, and it looked like all the color washed away from her face. "What?" He asked her, she stumbled a bit before shoving it back into her pocket.

"It's nothing, it's fine, let's just enjoy our night," she tried splaying a fake smile across her face, he wasn't buying it, but she kept pushing it, "I know a pretty cool place we can go and be alone," she grabbed his hand as they made their way into the lower areas of the garden. It was a small room that made you feel invisible to the outside world. "Me and Silva, not what yuh think, we would always hide down here whenever our parents took us here. It is one of my favorite spots. Mi ma and da would get so mad at us," she ran her hand along the walls of memories that her and Octane carved into this place, "Those bastards," she clenched her fist.

"I take it you aren't fond of them," he examined the walls with her.

"No, not at all, but cliché, amiright?"

"Heh, all to, but that doesn't matter," he walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, "Your parents made an alright kid." She playfully scoffed and removed his hand from her head.

"Alright? Ha, yuh got jokes now I see."

"Err, it's hard for me to just wipe away my programming, my 400 years of thinking. I was alone for so long, and at times I still feel that way. I am just a head connected to many bodies, but this one particular body is special. It holds something, it will take time for me to.. be normal."

"I don't want yuh to be normal," she grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, "I like yuh harshness, how scary yuh are to others. I like who yuh are, and as long as yuh are in the games and not out killing people, I like this you," she said before guiding his hand around her waist. "Cliché again, but this is pretty freaky, yuh mi polar opposite, and I adore yuh."

"You aren't so bad yourself," he held her close for a bit longer, "I.." he felt a jerking sensation in his body, "I.." he pushed her back making her fall on the ground.

"Kaleb?" Her tone was of a worried one as she watched him grip his head, his body was shaking uncontrollably. She quickly jumped to her feet and tried dashing towards him, but he extended his arms.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed at her, she stopped in her tracks. "I.." she could hear two voices escape his mouth at the same time, it was as if he was fighting himself. The shaking stopped as he slowly started to approach her, "I am going to skin you alive, skin suit," his tone was stern, her eyes widened as she ran out of the door with him following behind her. She tried to avoid as many people as she could so there wouldn't be any casualties. He followed close behind her as they made their way through the area. She ended up tripping and he towered over her, she looked around for something to defend herself with, but wasn't able to locate anything. He reeled back his hand, and just as he was about to lodge it into her body.

"Stop!" She cried, now shaking in front of him. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of what he was becoming. "This isn't you, please stop," she cried, he looked at her closely before relaxing his hand.

"No, you are wrong, this is me," he jammed his hand in the ground beside her. He watched as her tears stained her cheek. He moved his hand up to her face, cupped her cheek softly. She was still panting from the near death experience. The screams of bystanders could be heard.

“This is romantic to yuh I am sure,” she jokingly said, and his eyes looked as if they softened up as he began to chuckle softly. He pressed his forehead against hers, as the burning feeling swelled in his body.

Loba had infiltrated the Hammond Lab's the night of their date and she had seen everything that had just happened through his own eyes. She fought back the tears as she turned back to his head, she looked down at the core and swallowed a hard lump before she placed her finger on her headset, "Don’t touch it. Is there any way you can take,” she sighed before continuing, “Is there anyway to rewrite him to keep these bastards from taking him over? Just to buy us time." she asked the person on the other side. 

“Can do, but why the change of heart?” the person asked her, she rolled her eyes and looked back at the monitor. She saw through his eyes Lifeline smiling up at him as he stroked her cheek softly.

“It doesn’t matter, just do it,” she commanded. She turned and stared at his face a little longer, “Don’t think I forgive you demon,” she made her way out of the labs.

Revenant felt a ticking in his head, he felt as if he was no longer held down by chains. He helped Lifeline to her feet and moved her close to his body. He soaked in her warmth, but as he looked around he could see people staring at them. “Just because I love her doesn’t mean I won’t kill all of you,” he snapped at them. The crowd slowly dispersed as they held each other close.

“Yuh know, we are going to have to talk about this later, yuh almost killed me,” he pulled away from her and sighed. “Do yuh know what happened?”

“No,”she didn’t believe him as she placed her hands on her hips. “I-“ her phone vibrated, cutting him off. She pulled it out of her pocket.

“Loba says she wants to see me and yuh, at my house,” Lifeline took a deep breath before agreeing to meet. “I guess it’s time to come clean,” he nodded as they made their way back home. 

Loba was nowhere in sight, Lifeline went to open her door and was immediately hugged by Loba. “You are such an idiot,” she held her tight and firm against her body. 

“I.. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” She hugged her back, but Loba moved away and glared at Revenant.

“You couldn’t find someone cuter or less kill-y?” She hissed at him and Lifeline just giggled.

“It’s slim pickings out there, yuh know how it is,” the two girls laughed at his dispense. He just stared off wondering if it would be ok to kill the two. “How did yuh find out?”

“Mister Silva of course, he came to me worried about you,” Revenant snapped out of his daze and pushed Lifeline back. 

“That little shit told you about us?” Lifeline tried grabbing his arm, but he jerked it away. Loba wasn’t phased by his sudden outburst, she just chuckled to herself. That annoyed him even further.

“He saved her life, demon. If he didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have snuck my way into Hammond Labs and rewrite your code.”

“Yuh rewrote his code?” Lifeline asked and Revenant finally understood why he felt light.

“But the encryption won’t last forever, we are simply buying time,” she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lifeline. “It might take a few days, but if he starts acting strange… or stranger, use the words on the paper. It should calm him down in the meantime.”

“I am not a fucking dog,” he snatched the paper out of her hand and tried opening it, but Loba took it back. He glared at her, but she ignored him as she handed it back.

“Do not let him see the word, only use it in dire situations. Now if you two love birds will excuse me, I have a date with a hacker,” she shot Lifeline a soft smile before walking to the door. “We’ll be in touch, and demon?”

“What?”

“You hurt one little hair on that young woman’s head.. I will make you suffer,” she closed the door behind her and Lifeline sighed in relief.

“That went better than I thought.”

“Better? Are you kidding me? I have so many damn people poking around in my head! Do you not understand how annoying that is?” She listened to him go on and on about his problems till she opened up the paper. “I swear I am going to skin someone alive. Rip out their heart, and jam it in their fucking mouths..”

“Shiteater?” Lifeline said, slightly confused and he suddenly stopped talking. She looked at his eyes and noticed they powered off and back on. “Kaleb..?”

“What?” She inspected him closely before he groaned, “What is it, Ajay?”

“Nothing, just seeing something,” she shoved the paper in her pocket and let out a fake yawn. “Oh wow look at the time, I am tired.”

“Wait, I still don’t understand what is going on,” he tried stopping her as she made her way to the bedroom. 

“I am too tired, Kaleb, and besides,” she took his hand and placed it on her small breasts. 

“This might be appealing if your chest was bigger,” he squished them for a second and she slapped his hand away.

“Fine! Yuh never gon to see them again,” she turned around in a huff before crawling into bed.

“Wait, they are appealing, that’s not what I meant,” he tried pleading his case, but she wasn’t hearing it. She turned off the light as he sat there in the darkness. He shifted his eyes over to her and then at his hands. Revenant began to reach for her breast.

“Don’t,” she said sternly and he retracted his hand. 

“Didn’t want to touch them any way,” he lied.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You two are together!?” Mirage blurted out as Lifeline and Revenant crossed their arms. Having to admit that they were now a thing was something neither of them really wanted to do. “How do you feel about it?” Mirage asked Octane.

“She is a big girl, I am just happy for her,” Octane shrugged. Mirage frantically turned to Loba, and she raised a brow at him.

“And you?”

“As long as he makes her happy.. he has his life,” she rolled her shoulders. Bangalore placed a kiss on her cheek and she softened up. “Thank you,” Mirage turned back to the new found lovers.

“I can’t believe it! I can’t get anyone, but this old man can get you?” He tried hugging Wraith, but she moved away, then he went to Rampart, but she also scooted away. Pathfinder grabbed him into a hug, and patted his head.

“You all are annoying,” Revenant was officially done with all the announcements. He tried walking away, but he was grabbed by Lifeline. “What?” He snapped at her. She gave him a look of ‘don’t you dare use that tone with me.’

“We got more to talk about,” she said, and he groaned before turning back to the group.

“I really don’t know what you see in him,” Loba sighed before stepping up to the plate. “I know he is.. just the worst, but he is now part of the family. Crypto,” Crypto perked his head. “I need your help to set him free,” collectively everyone protested.

“He is a big meanie,” Wattson said.

“Big meanie? Aren’t you friends with Dr. _Cejas_?” Octane said to Wattson. 

“I don’t mindlessly kill, I experiment,” Caustic tried defending himself.

“No dearie, you are still mean, science is no excuse,” Horizon spun her ink pen and then smiled at Lifeline. “You aren’t to blame for who you love, dear.” 

“Yuh can say that again, haha!” Gibraltar slung his arm around Horizon’s shoulder.

“What if he is set free? If he is released from his chains he might actually go out and kill innocent people,” Wraith said to Horizon.

“Maybe breaking his chains might make him grateful,” Bloodhound argued to Wraith.

“Yeah, he is still no walk in the park to deal with, mate,” Rampart spoke up with Mirage nodding with her. 

“I like him,” Pathfinder just wanted to join in the conversation. Revenant clenched his fist and Lifeline took notice. She clutched his hand in hope of calming him down, and he did, but what he did next shocked everyone.

“Shut it!” He yelled out to everyone, “I don’t care if you don’t like me, this isn’t about me. This is about her,” he pointed at Lifeline. “I never thought I would feel this way about a skin suit.. a person, but..” he trailed off. He shook his head before buckling down. “Get over it, for her..”

“Does he really make you that happy, _chica_?” Octane asked and she nodded. Most the legends looked at one another before finally agreeing with Loba’s plan to set him free.

“Thank yuh,” Lifeline then elbowed Revenant as he side eyed her, he groaned.

“We appreciate your.. understanding of the situation,” she could feel him gritting his teeth. 

“Right, Crypto I will be needing you,” Crypto was all so compliant to go along with her. 

The legends dispersed while Octane came over to the couple, “well _amigo_ , I guess you are family now _jajaja_ ,” Revenant tried to walk away, but Octane locked arms with him. “You are like my brother now.”

“I swear, Ajay, get your boy toy. I am about to rip off more than just his legs,” Revenant hissed at him, but it didn’t phase Octane one bit.

“Ooh then I can have a mechanical arm, right Che?” She rolled her eyes before taking Revenant’s hand.

“Let’s just do your maintenance in the meantime,” Lifeline led him to the Medbay and when they stepped in he stopped at the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I uh,” he touched his chest lightly. “Some of them.. they didn’t see me as a monster.”

“Yeah, yuh gotta understand that people can look past a terrible past.. in yuhr case horrendous.”

“Thank you,” he said sarcastically.

“But, they can tell yuh are trying. Yuh just have to promise me, when they set yuh free.. Please, don’t hurt innocent people,” she gripped his cloth shawl and he moved in closer with the door closing behind him. “And when I die.. yuh will still be around, please protect the innocent. Help those that need help. Yuh don’t have to be nice, yuh don’t have to like them,” he watched as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

“Ajay..”

“I know I am asking a lot from yuh, and if yuh can’t do it, I understand, bu-“

“I will do it,” he cupped her chin and made her look up at him. “I will forever until my core runs dry, I will for you.” He wiped the tear from her cheek, she then snuggled her head in his chest. It was hard and not very pleasant, but she felt comfortable with him.

“Yuh got me over here crying. Jeez yuh so mean!”

“Us too!” They heard Mirage, both turned and saw some of the legends that rejected the idea of setting him free. Wattson cried on Rampart's shoulder, the spunky girl blew a bubble to hide her tears, and Wraith looked away from the two sniffling.

“Are you fucking serious? This isn’t a soap opera,” Revenant reached out and closed the door, he pushed the button to lock it.

“Okay! Well, uh we are ok with the idea,” they both ignored Mirage as they held each other close.

  
  


Revenant was pacing in front of Lifeline who was just wading a pamphlet of vacation areas around the galaxy while petting DOC. She ignored the clanking feet of her boyfriend that paced back and forth. Every so often she would steal a glance just to remark how handsome he was in his clothes.

He noticed one of her glances and stopped, “what?” She shook her head before presenting a pamphlet.

“Yuh know this would be a cool place to go, I think Silva would like it too,” he looked at the paper then back at her.

“Are you serious? You are planning vacations? It’s been forever since Loba left. What if she can’t do it and I have a manic attack again that you cannot stop?”

“Hon, it’s only been two days. Calm down and come plan a vacation with me,” he grumbled to himself as he slouched down on the couch. “So what do yuh think?”

“Hm,” he examined the paper, “it doesn’t look half bad.. Wait we are bringing that abomination with us?”

“Yeah, Silva and I always go on vacation together,” he groaned before leaning back on the couch. “Didn’t think I was dating such a baby,” she scoffed, Revenant snapped his head towards her.

“Don’t call me a baby, I am 400+ years old. I am a killing machine, I am the wor-“

“World’s best assassin,” she finished his frequent rant and then winked at him. “Yuh need to relax,” he sighed.

“You are right, it’s hard to. I don’t know what is going on in my head,” within a split second, Lifeline was now on top of him. “What are you doing?” His voice, his insecurities, he was clearly flustered by her suddenness.

“I will help yuh relax,” she placed a kiss on his hard lips. He slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. She placed her forehead on his, “better?”

“I think I am still feeling tense,” she giggled.

“I love yuh.”

“I love you too, for a skin suit, you aren’t half bad,” she rolled her eyes, “You are beautiful when you are upset,” he nuzzled her neck.

“Yuh get on my nerves, but I am stuck with yuh,” she giggled, feeling his warm breath on her neck. Revenant felt a tingling in his body, he pulled away and looked up at her. “Are yuh ok?”

“I feel strange,” he tried scanning the files in his head, but nothing in particular came up. His eyes suddenly shut off, Lifeline gripped his face.

“Kaleb?” His arms relaxed around her waist, “Kaleb?” She cried out, as she gripped his head tight. She laid her forehead on his, “Shiteater.. Shiteater,” she sobbed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you just call me a shiteater?” She reeled back and saw his golden eyes. 

“Are yuh ok? What happened!?”

“I am fine, I think she did it. I don’t feel tied down any longer,” Lifeline hugged him close. “Heh, you are such a baby yourself,” he mocked her crying.

“Yuh such a dick, but I am glad yuh ok,” she nuzzled against his neck. He held her tight as he was finally free from the grasp of the people that put him in chains to suffer. He found peace for the first time in years, now and forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at writing ends, but here is the alternate ending. Hope you like it!


End file.
